What Is Your Daemon? Discover It With This Quiz!
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Are you a fan of His Dark Materials or Golden Compass? Do you like Daemons? Always wondered what your Daemon would be? Well, you don't have to wonder anymore! Me and my Daemon Sarkana, a vixen, made this quiz. Answer the questions, and we will send you you're Daemon.


**I know what you're thinking: WHY ARE YOU POSTING THIS INSTEAD OF WRITING?! Don't worry! I won't discontinue my stories. I've been busy with school lately, so I got less and less time for my accounts on DeviantArt, FanFiction and YouTube. **

**But I've wanting to do this for a while. It's a quiz about Daemons. What? You don't know what a Daemon is? Well, here's an explanation.**

**Me and my Daemon Sarkana (a Vixen) made this quiz. We hope you like it!**

In the world of His Dark Materials, humans don't carry their souls in their body, like we do. They walk beside them, in the form of an animal spirit. What kind of animal it is, hangs on what you're personality is. For example, if you're loyal and like to please people, then you're Daemon is probably a dog. Many servants and butlers have dog-Daemons.

The Daemons of children can shift into any animal they want. When the child hits puberty, the Daemon stops shifting, and 'settles' meaning that it take a permanent form, that matches his/her personality. The scariest thing in this world, is a human without a Daemon. That is the same as someone without a head or heart.

Only intelligent creatures have Daemons. So animals don't have them. Although there are exceptions. Icebears are some of the most intelligent creatures in the HDM world, but don't have Daemons, because they're not 'Human' enough.

Daemons can only move a few meters away from their humans, and vice versa. However, there are exceptions. Witches have to do a task when they are young. They have to travel threw a place were Daemons can't come. Its extremely painfull, but the result is worth it. The human and Daemon can move far away from each other.

The Human and Daeom can feel each other's pain and when one dies, the other dies to. When a Daemon dies, it turnses into Dust. It is extremely forbidden to touch someone else his/her Daeom, without permission (although lovers sometimes do it) Toutching someone else his Daemon is considered a form of violation. Its the same of touthcing a woman's chest: Its forbidden. In fact, its even worse than violating someone.

Most Daemons are the opposite gender of the human. So if you're a girl, you're Daemon is a guy. But when you're gay, you're Daemon has the same gender as you.

**Now you know what a Daemon is...if you read the whole thing. Anyways, answer this questions. By answering this questions, I can get a pretty good idea what kind of Daemon you have. Send the answers in the comments and I'll send you the Daemon. Here are the questions. Remember, answer them fairly!**

What is your gender?

Do you like boys, girls or both?

What is your age? Did you hit puberty yet?

What is your favorite food? Meat, fish, fruit/vegetables, bread or junk food (Pizza, candy etc.)

Wich human weapon do you prefer? Bow, sword, battle axe or knife/dagger?

Wich animal weapon do you prefer? Teeth, claws, venom, antlers/horns, hoofs or beak?

How would you describe your personality? Smart, loyal, brave, honest, sly, cunning, selfish, kind etc.

If you were an animal, were would you live? Forest, Jungle, City, Human House, Plains, Dessert, Sea, Coast, Mountains, Hills, Swamps or Farm?

What do you think is the most useful?  
-Teeth, claws and muscles to fight and defend  
- Long legs and tail, so you can run fast  
- Big brains, for intelligence  
-Sharp claws to climb in trees  
-Swimming  
-Wings for flying

What would you rather have? Fur, Feathers, Reptile scales, Fish scales or Amphibian scales.

Do you like to be alone? Or do you prefer to be in a pair or group?

If you were a herbivore, were would you live. In a place with many food and many predators? Or a place with not enough food, but also only a few predators?

What's your favorite element? Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Wood, Metal, Ice/Snow or Lightning?

Would you rather be a predator, a herbivore or an omnivore?

Would you prefer to be wild or domestic?

**And that are the questions. I know it are a lot, but please answer them all. I will send you you're Daemon: His form and his gender. Of course you can pick the name. But, aside from wanting to post a quiz and letting you know I'm not death, I also have a selfish reason for this. Ya see, I need some OC's for a His Dark Materials FanFic. So some of you may appear in my story. I can't tell when the story come's. It can take a long time before it come's. **

**Btw, don't forget to vote on my Poll!**

**Good luck with your stories!**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus and Sarkana**


End file.
